


Father Comes to Visit

by KitKatPurrpurr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, extremely vague references to past CSA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatPurrpurr/pseuds/KitKatPurrpurr
Summary: Postprison roleplay epilogue, at this point Roger has come back into Ben's life, and now Ben's happily dating both Zeke and Roger while living with his aunt Stacy. However, someone from Ben's past has found him... and wants him back.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Father Comes to Visit

The bell at the bakery door rang out, and Ben, who had been in the back going over the supplies, called out a quick “just a second!” Gathering his clipboard and heading back out to the front of the shop, he snagged a pair of gloves from a box on his way. As he looked up to greet the customer, he made eye contact, and instantly froze.

“D...d...”

The clipboard clattered to the floor. Ben, paralyzed in fear, could only watch as his father took nearly silent steps over to him.

“ _Ben_.”

His voice was cold, and almost a bit haggard. It had been so many years since he’d last heard it, and the last time had been shortly before breaking his father’s heart.

“All these years... I’ve missed you.” He held his hands out, reaching to put them on his son’s arms. Ben finally broke from his frozen stance and moved backwards.

“R-really?” Finding himself back against the wall, with his father still approaching, he began to slide along it, moving for the back room. As he got closer, Ben could see an icy flame in his father’s blue eyes. It haunted him as he remembered it from before his arrest.

“Yes. I’ve done nothing but think of you.” Closing the gap between them, his father gripped Ben’s arms, moving their faces closer together. His father’s sickening breath and the awful memories of his teenage years were creeping back into his mind, memories he’d worked hard to suppress without the help of therapy. But now, his father was here to reopen every wound he thought had healed. And he was alone.

Zeke had left days ago to take a trip to visit his sister, so he wouldn’t be back for a little while. Ben’s aunt Stacy had run out on an errand, but he had no idea when she would return, and now more than ever he wished she were here. And Roger… well he was at home, and Ben’s phone was out of reach.

“Ben... come back home. To _daddy_.” Ben felt his gut heave. The sickening sweet talk his father had used on him before wouldn’t work now, but it still seeped into him and made him feel like a helpless child. Moving his hands up to push him away, he growled.

“No, I can’t do that! I won't!” he cried out. His wrists were grabbed and pushed back against the wall, his father’s face only inches from his. Ben turned his face away and gritted his teeth.

“You _will_ return home with me. I let you get away once and I will _not_ make the same mistake.” The grip on his wrists tightened. “I _need_ you, Benjamin.”

The shaking in his arms would be evident to his father for sure, but Ben still tried ducking down and dodging away, only to be thrown down to the floor. The impact with the tile briefly knocked the wind out of him, and his father took this opportunity to drag him to the back room, which Ben tried to make as difficult as possible by being dead weight.

“Ugh.... fuck, fuck you dad...” he weakly mumbled. His father whipped his head around, eyes growing more heated.

“Oh, so that’s how it is, huh? You want to fester rage for your old man when you’re the one who ran out on me? When I was going to give you the world?” Yanking the boy around, he searched for something rope-like to tie up Ben’s wrists. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted some aprons. He grabbed one and picked up some scissors, cutting off the tie strings, while Ben slowly sat up, moving away as silently as he could.

“Get back over here before I make it so you _can’t_ get away.” His father grumbled.

The only real advantage Ben had in this situation was that he knew the layout of this kitchen, and reaching over onto the prep counter, picked up one of the larger knives that he’d been using to cut up croissant dough. Turning around, his father picked up a rolling pin and dropped it against his opposite hand threateningly.

“You really want to do this, Ben?” Giving him a twisted grin, he slammed the pin against the table, making a loud _SLAM_ , which caused the boy to flinch. Chuckling to himself, he trained his eyes on Ben. “That’s what I thought.”

He took a step closer to him, wielding the rolling pin like a bat, as Ben held up the knife to defend himself. One hit to his hand and he’d be defenseless, and running seemed like the only option at this point. Once again dodging for the doorway back to the front of the store, Ben sprinted quickly, but his father, unwilling to lose him a second time, lobbed the pin at him, which smacked Ben on his back. Being knocked against the counter, he lost his grip on the knife, which skidded across the counter and fell onto the floor towards the door, rattling on the ground. Now keeled over the counter coughing, he slowly rotated around to face his father, who was over him, holding his arms above his head with the tie strings being brought up as well.

 _This is it_ , Ben thought to himself, tears starting to trickle out of his eyes. His father glanced down at his face and scoffed.

“Pathetic. I would have thought that being in prison would have toughened you up. But you’re as weak as the day you ran away.” As he finished tying off Ben’s wrists, the boy opened his eyes and gritted his teeth.

“Weak? Scared? I had the strength to get away from you, I wouldn’t call that weakness.” This was met with a smack to the face, and his father grabbed his chin.

“Oh shut up. You ran because you were scared, and nothing more.” He moved to turn Ben around, but instead he was rammed in the chest with Ben’s shoulder, who bashed him against the corner of the doorway. The older man groaned in pain as Ben ran around the counter, but within moments, he was grabbed again and forced to the floor, his father’s knee on his chest to keep him pinned.

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’t make me tie up your ankles too.” Before he could say any more, the bell from the door rang out, and Ben looked up as much as he could to see Roger entering the shop.

“Hey Ben, I got bored and wanted to see what was-” Roger’s attention was immediately brought to the scene playing out in front of him, and he took a step back, letting the door close behind him.

“B-Ben, w-who is…” but it took very little study of the man’s face before Roger realized just who he was. His eyes glanced down at the floor where the knife had slid, and in one quick motion, he dove down and grabbed it, holding it in front of him and aimed at Ben’s father.

“L-let him go!” His voice and hands shook, but a fire burned inside of him, seeing the source of Ben’s trauma in the flesh, threatening him once again. The man chuckled darkly and grabbed Ben’s shirt, yanking him off the floor. Holding him in front of him like a human shield, he began to inch towards the door, which Roger tried to get between, holding the knife out.

Ben’s eyes were full of fear, and he held his arms up to protect himself as his father pushed him closer to the blade. “R-Roger! You, you can’t… you’re gonna have to let me go.” Tears welled up in his eyes and he held his arms close to his chest as his father grabbed the handle of the door. 

“No…” Roger dropped the knife and ran forward to grab Ben’s wrists, pulling on the loose part to free them, but unfortunately the knot got more tangled. Still, there was enough that Roger could grab onto it and pull Ben from his father’s grip. Ben fell forward a bit, with Roger toppling onto the floor. He grabbed the knife again and started to cut the tie on Ben’s wrists, when his dad grabbed him by his hair in another attempt to take him outside. Before Roger could reach for him again, the front door to the bakery swung open, but this time, Ben’s father was the one who froze up.

“Kevin?” Ben’s aunt Stacy was now face to face with her older brother, who immediately released his grip on Ben’s hair. She took a step forward, and he took one back, hands immediately going up in surrender.

“What are you doing here? I told you I never wanted you to come near me or my family again.” Her brown eyes seemed to flare up, and the anger in them managed to frighten both Roger and Ben, who were huddled on the floor. Despite his hands being up, Kevin put up no fight when his sister shoved his chest, slamming him back against the edge of the counter. With his shirt gripped tightly in her fist, he weakly tried to push her away, but he feared the wrath of his sister, and of hurting her, and did not fight back.

“You’re a coward and a monster.” Tears streamed out of her eyes as she gripped his wrist with her other hand and dug her nails into his skin, teeth bared. Kevin’s face paled as he realized his sister very much knew about his history with Ben, and he began to push her away so he could run. He had hoped to be in and out of here in only a minute or two, avoiding Stacy altogether, but now that she was here, he couldn’t bear to face her for another second.

“Let me go Stacy…” he quietly pleaded. She shook her head and pounded on his chest again.

“No!! You deserve to rot in prison!” Glancing over at the boys on the floor, she added, “One of you, quickly, get help!” But neither of them moved.

“Aunt Stacy,” Ben started, “Y-you can’t call the cops. We could get taken away.” The dawning realization that there could be no true justice for her nephew dropped like a stone in her stomach, and she slowly began to release her grip on Kevin, who tried to bolt. Before he could get out of reach though, she yanked on his shirt, tearing it just a little and holding him in place, then landed a sharp slap on his face. He staggered backwards for a second, holding his cheek, which was rapidly turning red, before bailing from the bakery and sprinting down the street.

Stacy watched to make sure he was gone before kneeling down to her nephew, checking to make sure he was okay. Ben’s adrenaline was still pumping, but as it slowed down, he began to crumble. Knowing just how easily he was overpowered by his father _terrified_ him, and if he came back?? Without his aunt or Zeke, he was no match for him. Roger sat up on his knees and hugged the both of them as Ben sobbed, hoping desperately that Ben wouldn’t be too shaken from this.


End file.
